


He Won't See The Sun For Years To Come

by Eve_Iyapo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Iyapo/pseuds/Eve_Iyapo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray Wyatt has returned. He's here to coerce and corrupt. He's here to maim and punish. And the New Day's insolence has landed Xavier Woods right in his crosshairs. Inspired by events on 6/20/16's Raw. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't See The Sun For Years To Come

"Hey! We got some New Day!"

"Hey! We got some New Day!"

"Hey! We got some New Day!"

Kofi Kingston and Big E sang loudly, skipping and clapping as they made their way down the hall. Trailing behind them Xavier Woods followed, his normally boyish features fixed in a frown. His brain was going into overdrive trying to figure out just what the hell had happened to him out there on the ramp. It started when he and his friends had gone out there to poke some fun at the Wyatts, perhaps even to antagonize them a little bit for being so damn boring. They were having fun, like always.

And then…?

"Woods? Man, are you alright?"

Xavier jerked in surprise and looked up to see Kofi staring worriedly into his face. Big E was doing the same, his head cocked to the side.

Woods gave them tight lipped smile that he hoped was reassuring. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine."

Kofi didn't appear to be convinced but didn't press the issue. Big E started to say something but Kofi only pushed him on ahead and changed the subject. Xavier followed, relieved. He didn't think he could reasonably explain what was going on in his head right now. Hell, he still wasn't sure what had happened to him. Or rather what had Bray Wyatt done to him.

No matter how much he replayed the moment in his head, Xavier simply didn't understand it. Kofi had been at his side talking a good game about their good times and suddenly vanished. Big E was gone just as quickly. The thousands of screaming fans had vanished. Even Erik Rowan and Braun Strowman had disappeared.

There was nothing but a void.

Silence.

Darkness.

Nothingness.

Xavier felt it siphoning his very being. His soul was being sucked away into the void. There was nothing to grab on to, nothing to save him.

Except Bray.

 _"_ _Come to me!"_ Bray's voice blew right through him like a freezing wind. _"Come to me, Xavier!"_

A light shone over him, a beacon of warmth and sunlight. It looked safe, it looked comforting. And the darkness was still trying to pull Xavier in.

He had to get to him! Had to reach Bray!

One step and then another.

Closer and closer to his safety and his salvation…

Suddenly he was forcibly snapped out of it. Kofi and Big E had grabbed him and pulled him back, shaking him a bit, obviously worried. He'd missed his cue to say their catchphrase. It felt like an eternity was spent in that void but apparently only a few seconds had passed. Shaken, Woods had struggled to bring himself back to the present to show his friends and fans that he was alright. He'd laughed and gyrated his hips along with the two men at his sides but inside he was empty and cold.

Bray's subsequent threat and laughter had cut like a knife.

That command to 'Run' almost forced Xavier to do just that (whether it was to Bray Wyatt himself or away from him he couldn't determine). Only his boys at his side kept that terrifying impulse at bay.

Sighing, Xavier tried to force the strange episode from his mind as he followed his friends into their shared locker room. The singing had stopped but it was replaced by Big E and Kofi talking animatedly about whose turn it was to drive and where to stop for food.

Usually he would join in the conversation, making sure that his disdain for eating anything other than bread, cheese and meat was heard. He just couldn't bring himself to care. He was afraid.

 _"_ _You should be!"_ Bray's chuckle echoed around him menacingly.

Eyes wide Woods spun in a slow circle trying to pinpoint the sound of the cult leader's crazed laughter.

He saw nothing.

"Ugh! Come on! Snap out of it!" muttered Xavier under his breath before smacking his face a couple of times. He only succeeded in hurting himself, nothing more.

"Let's go!" boomed Big E, making Xavier jump. He stared at Woods for a second noticing that his friend and partner was clearly nervous. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around Xavier's shoulder and brought him close for a side hug.

"Don't let what Wyatt said out there get to you, man." He tightened his grip on Xavier, evoking a little smile from the smaller man. "You know what he's like. He threatens people all day long but can't ever get the job done."

"Yeah," added Kofi, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Bray is all talk. Full of hot air and such."

Xavier nodded, his smile growing bigger until he heard;

_"_ _Are you willing to bet your life on that? Their lives on that?"_

Woods stiffened then snatched himself out of Big E's grasp. He felt himself trembling and hoped like hell that E and Kofi couldn't see it. He forced a laugh that sounded weak and pathetic to his own ears.

"You're right. Let's go."

In the end it wound up being Kofi driving them to their chosen restaurant for the evening. Xavier barely touched his meal. He didn't even know what he ordered. He just pushed everything around on his plate, hoping like hell that he was fooling his friends into thinking he was fine. He didn't know why couldn't tell them what was going on. That he was cold inside and hearing Bray Wyatt's voice in his head. These were his friends! His boys! He could come to them about anything.

Except this.

After leaving the restaurant Kofi drove them to the hotel next. It was extremely late by this time but Kofi and Big E were joking around with each other, still high from showing up Wyatt during Raw. Xavier tried to join in as best he could but quickly gave up. Instead he just followed his friends to the elevator, listening to them laugh and heckle each other on their way up to their floor. Once off, they all bid each other goodnight and made their way to their respective rooms.

Xavier dragged his feet, not eager to be alone and away from his friends. Still, he made his way to his room, pulling his rolling suitcase in behind him and shutting the door. He was too tired to shower, exhausted really and decided to just strip down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Woods lay beneath the covers, the sheets pulled up to his chin as he stared out into the near darkness of the room. He was afraid to close his eyes; afraid of what he might see or hear if he did.

Sighing in resignation, Xavier turned the tv on and began flipping through channels before settling on Adult Swim. Rick and Morty was on and at first the show held his interest enough to keep him somewhat alert. But once that show ended to make way for Aqua Teen Hunger Force Xavier found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

The darkness was different this time. Colder. Oppressive. Xavier stared into the blackness searching for a way out of it. It seemed to stretch on forever and ever.

Fists clenched at his sides, Xavier screamed out into the void, "Wyatt! Wyatt!" He whirled around but still saw nothing.

For a moment Woods was actually afraid Wyatt _wouldn't_ answer him. But then he saw them. The entire Wyatt clan suddenly appeared not more than 5 feet in front of him. The two masked men behind Bray seemed larger than normal. Erick's head cocked to the side, as if studying Xavier. Braun, a mountain of a man stood immobile but his body was tense as though resisting the urge to squash Xavier like an insect. Bray grinned at Xavier but there was no warmth to it. It was predatory and cold.

"We're here."

Xavier frowned hard at that. "Leave. Me. Alone! Whatever you're doing, I want you to stop." Bray laughed at him and actually pissed Xavier off enough to yell at the man. "Just stop fucking with me and leave me alone!"

A great wind started in the void and it threatened to suck Xavier in. He began to scream, loud and gut wrenching. He looked up to see the Wyatt's were completely unaffected by it, safe and secure. Unwittingly Xavier reached a hand out to Bray for help. The wind grew stronger and he dropped down to his knees.

"All you have to do is give in to me, Xavier," whispered Bray, suddenly at his side. The bearded man pressed a firm kiss to Xavier's sweaty forehead. "Accept me, boy. Join me!"

The phone rang and Xavier bolted upright with a gasp, his heart pounding in his chest. Swallowing thickly he reached over to answer it.

"This is the front desk. Is everything alright, sir?"

Xavier tried to answer but was shocked at his hoarse attempt. He coughed to clear his throat and tried again. "Umm… Yes?"

"Okay well we've had a couple of noise complaints from neighboring rooms. Do you think you could keep it down?"

"Yeah…" he stammered. "Yes I can. Sorry about that." Embarrassed, Xavier hung up before the clerk could say anything else.

With a suffering sigh he leaned back against the headboard. He'd managed to disturb his neighbors screaming in his sleep. Moaning miserably, Woods rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and turned the knob letting cold water run in the sink. Splashing cool water on his face seemed to do the trick and he was much more alert than before. Switching the knob off, Xavier wiped the stray droplets from his eyes before looking up into the mirror to see Bray Wyatt standing right behind him. A strangled gasp left his lips as he whipped around to face the cult leader.

He was alone. There was nobody in the bathroom with him.

Groaning Xavier pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes letting out a decidedly unmanly whimper.

"Get out of my head! Get out!"

Disturbing laughter filled his head.

_"_ _It's too late. You're already mine, Xavier."_

**Author's Note:**

> I was so intrigued by this new Wyatt/New Day development that my muses demanded I write about it. I'm excited to see where they take us with it.


End file.
